The Legends of Metal Gear
Alexsander Leonovitch Granin Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin (Russian: Александр Леонович Гранин) was a Soviet weapons scientist, the former director of the OKB-812 Granin Design Bureau, and the creator of the Metal Gear concept. While he never lived to see if his Metal Gear designs would come to fruition, Granin's prediction that Metal Gear would be of use in the future eventually came to pass as variations of the weapon system would be developed and used throughout the world; the Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear and Metal Gear ZEKE in the 1970s, Metal Gear Sahelanthropus in the 1980s, TX-55 Metal Gear and Metal Gear D in the 1990s, and Metal Gear REX and Metal Gear RAY in the 2000s. The Boss : "Is there such a thing as an absolute, timeless enemy? There is no such thing, and never has been. And the reason is that our enemies are human beings like us. They can only be our enemies in relative terms. The world must be made whole again." : ―The Boss The Boss, also known as The Joy, The Mother of Special Forces, Mercury Lady''' and Voyevoda (Russian: Воевода, 'Warlord'), was a renowned American female soldier, founder and leader of the Cobra Unit, the biological mother of Ocelot, and mentor and mother figure to Naked Snake. In June 1944, during World War II, she led the Cobra Unit to victory at the Battle of Normandy. Together with Naked Snake, she developed the technique of CQC. Cobra Unit The Cobra Unit, also known as The Cobras and once referred to as the Sons of The Boss, was a legendary team of soldiers that were assembled by The Boss in 1942 to combat the Axis Powers. The Sorrow The Sorrow was the "Spirit Medium Soldier" of the Cobra Unit. Although he had no actual unique combat abilities like the other Cobras, The Sorrow was gifted with the powers of a medium. He was able to summon the dead and assume their combat abilities by bringing their spirits into himself. Communicating with dead soldiers also gave him several advantages during a battle, such as learning of enemy positions. Like the other Cobras, his codename reflected the emotion he brought to the battlefield. The Fury The Fury was the "Flame Soldier" of the Cobra Unit. The Fury exhibited a grand and bombastic attitude, with hints of delusional insanity behind his words. He was proud of his experience as a soldier and cosmonaut, in which he honed his furious resentment at being alive. His near-death experience had caused him to adopt this insane mentality, concluding that this very same epiphany and rage he felt must be shared towards his enemies; describing it as a "scorching heat" of "horrible blackness." The only time he expressed any emotion other than rage was shortly after he was defeated, when he remarked in a somber tone to The Boss that she is the only one of the Cobras left as he was "off to join The Sorrow." His actions immediately prior to his death also imply that he suffered from PTSD from the space accident. The End The End was the legendary 'Ancient Sniper' of the Cobra Unit. He was over 100 years old when he was defeated by Naked Snake in 1964. As with the other members of the Cobra Unit, The End's codename signified the emotion he felt while on the battlefield; in his case, total oblivion. In battle, he blocked out everything except his targets, allowing himself to focus on his 'hunt.' Because he was very old and incredibly close to death, he would often fall asleep during battle. His closest companion, a parrot, acted as his spotter and would wake him up when he fell asleep, referring to him as 'Grandpa.' The Fear The Fear was the "Spider Soldier" of the Cobra Unit. As with the other members of the unit, his codename came from the emotion he conveyed while on the battlefield: the terror that he instilled in others with his freakish appearance and movements. As evidenced by his codename, he was obsessed with the concept of fear, especially the ones generated on the battlefield. Because of this obsession, he also underwent extensive surgeries to have double joints, a forked tongue, and apparently gold reptilian eyes. Nonetheless, he seemed to have some degree of honor during his fight with Naked Snake, as he advised Snake to cure himself of his poison if he wished to fight him shortly after successfully using a poisoned dart on him. The Pain The Pain was the "Hornet Soldier" of the Cobra Unit. The Pain was a towering giant over 2 meters tall and had the ability to control large swarms of hornets at will. As a result of this, his face was covered with welts from the stings. He controlled the bees by secreting heterogenous pheremones from his body that made him like a "queen" to them. He gained this ability when he was infected with a parasite, one that was able to secrete the pheremones itself. He also carried a queen bee in the pack on the back of his hips, using the sound of her wings to help guide the hornets. Additionally, he carried a large array of pheromone vials on his vest, which he flung at enemies to guide hornet swarms at them. His bees also came out of a ventilation opening on his suit, as well as entered his body through it. Zero : "This world will become one. I have found the way. Race, tribal affiliations, national borders... even our faces will be irrelevant. The world that The Boss envisioned will finally become a reality, and it will make mankind whole again." : ―Zero Zero (real name David Oh, and formerly known as O, Major Tom, Major Zero and Cipher) was the original commander of CIA Special Forces Unit FOX (Force Operation X). After Zero became a founding member of the Patriots along with Big Boss, the two friends would later develop a bitter enmity. Big Boss : "We have no nation, no philosophy, no ideology. We go where we're needed, fighting not for country, not for government, but for ourselves. We need no reason to fight. We fight because we are needed. We will be the deterrent for those with no other recourse. We are soldiers without borders, our purpose defined by the era we live in." : ―Big Boss Big Boss, real name John, also known as Jack, Saladin,and formerly known as Naked Snake, Vic Boss,' Ishmael',or simply Snake, was a renowned special forces operative and mercenary commander. He founded U.S. Army Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND, along with the mercenary company Militaires Sans Frontières, and was one of the founding members of the Patriots. Big Boss later established the military states of Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land as bases for his companies, in order to realize his ambitions of creating a nation for soldiers. Considered by some as 'The Greatest Warrior of the 20th Century,' he earned such monikers as 'the Legendary Soldier' and 'the Legendary Mercenary,' feared in combat by both friend and foe as a hero and a madman. EVA EVA, also known as Tatyana (Russian: Татьяна), and later known as Matka Pluku, and Big Mama, was a spy who fought alongside Naked Snake during Operation Snake Eater, later becoming his lover. While posing as a KGB agent, she actually worked as a spy for the Chinese People's Liberation Army, tasked with obtaining the Philosophers' Legacy. She later became the surrogate mother of Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. Venom Snake : "I won't scatter your sorrow to the heartless sea. I will always be with you. Plant your roots in me. I won't see you end as ashes. You're all diamonds. We'll make diamonds from their ashes, take them into battle with us. We are Diamond Dogs." : ―Venom Snake to his Diamond Dogs soldiers Punished 'Venom' Snake, also known as Big Boss, Ahab, V, or Big Boss's phantom, was a mercenary commander, formerly a combat medic for Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF), who led Diamond Dogs and Outer Heaven as one of Big Boss' most trusted lieutenants. During his time as a medic, Venom Snake saved Big Boss's life during the destruction of MSF in 1975 by shielding him from an oncoming explosion, losing his left arm and the use of his right eye in the process. Despite his sacrifice, Big Boss fell into a coma. Venom Snake was then placed into an artificially induced coma, undergoing hypnotherapy and plastic surgery so that he could protect Big Boss by acting as a body double. Revolver Ocelot : "We need tension...conflict. The world today has become too soft. We're living in an age where true feelings are suppressed. So we're going to shake things up a bit. We'll create a world dripping with tension... ...a world filled with greed and suspicion, bravery and cowardice." : ―Revolver Ocelot to Solid Snake Revolver Ocelot, real name Adamska (Russian: Адамска) or simply Adam (Russian: Адам), and also known as ADAM, Shalashaska (Russian: Шалашаска), usually Ocelot(Russian: Оцелот), was an operative of FOXHOUND and an agent of the Patriots. A master of interrogation and a formidable gunfighter, he was often referred to as a "ricochet genius" in regards to his gun fighting skills. A fanatic, he was known for his affinity towards Spaghetti Westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. His weapon of choice was the Colt Single Action Army Revolver, which he regarded as "the greatest handgun ever made." Throughout his career, Ocelot became personally acquainted with all five men codenamed Snake: a friendly rival to Big Boss, the right hand man for Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, one of Venom Snake's top advisors, and a nemesis to Solid Snake. He was the son of The Sorrow, and the legendary soldier The Boss, given birth to on the battlefield. Specializing in infiltrations of a different nature than Solid Snake and Big Boss, Ocelot often acted as a triple agent, to serve multiple interests in the same situation. Kazuhira Miller : "We hold our rifles in missing hands. We stand tall on missing legs. We stride forward on the bones of our fallen. Then, and only then, are we alive. This "pain" is ours and no one else's: a secret weapon we wield, out of sight. We will be stronger than ever, for our peace." : ―Kazuhira Miller Kazuhira Miller (カズヒラ・ミラー Kazuhira Mirā?), also known as McDonell Benedict Miller and Master Miller, was the subcommander of both the Militaires Sans Frontières and Diamond Dogs, and later, the survival trainer of FOXHOUND. He was well-read and possessed a vast array of scientific knowledge. Huey Emmerich : "I believe in peace through nuclear deterrence." : ―Huey Emmerich Dr. 'Huey' Emmerich was a mechanical engineer responsible for developing bipedal locomotion technology for the Peace Walker Project in 1974 and later served as the chief engineer of Metal Gear Sahelanthropus in 1984. He was the biological father of Hal "Otacon" Emmerich and the stepfather of Emma "E.E." Emmerich. Despite initially admiring his father's work on the Manhattan Project, Huey eventually came to resent it, also blaming radiation exposure for the disability with which he was born. After encountering Big Boss, Huey trusted him enough to inform him of the larcenous nature of his bipedal locomotive developments. He had a nervous disposition, partially due to his theft of Granin's Metal Gear designs, and lacked the confidence to his express his feelings for Dr. Strangelove. His social awkwardness was detested by Dr. Strangelove, making it even more difficult for him to talk to her. He also admitted that he was attracted to French females. Quiet : "''Vengeance is what drove me to them... The only language left to me, revenge. ''" : ―Quiet Quiet, known to the Soviet forces as '''Tixij (Russian: Тихий, "Quiet"), was a female assassin during the 1980s. Originally an assassin for XOF, Quiet later defected to Diamond Dogs after being defeated by Venom Snake. Her real name and nationality were never confirmed, but she was known to understand English. Quiet wore a minimal amount of clothing at all times because she could only drink or breathe through her skin following parasite-treatment due to the serious injuries she had sustained while trying to kill Big Boss during the hospital raid; wearing too much clothing would lead to suffocation. After being defeated by Venom Snake in Afghanistan following a tense sniper duel, Quiet became a prisoner at Mother Base until she was allowed to accompany Venom Snake on missions as a buddy, forming a strong bond edging on love with him. Her weapons included two lethal sniper rifles nicknamed Wicked Butterfly and Sinful Butterfly as well as the non-lethal Guilty Butterfly. Skull Face : "You too have known loss, and that loss torments you still. You hope hatred might someday replace the pain, but it never goes away. It makes a man hideous, inside and out. Wouldn't you agree? We both are demons. Our humanity won't return. You. Me. We've no place to run, nowhere to hide. And that's why I'll show you my demon. ''" : ―Skull Face Skull Face was the heavily scarred commander of the paramilitary organization XOF. He secretly commanded XOF from the 1960s up until his death in 1984, at first acting as a covert ally of Naked Snake during the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater, and later as Cipher's elite strike force until he finally took control of the organization away from Zero. Skull Face also created the Parasite Unit, a group of parasite-enhanced super soldiers that would act as his chief enforcers and high-level operatives for XOF during the 1980s. He suffered extensive injuries in his youth which caused his characteristic facial scars, burns, and discolorations (most notably a Glasgow smile). Parasite Unit The Parasite Unit, also known as the Skulls, were an elite unit of parasite-enhanced super soldiers commanded by XOF commander Skull Face. Considered to be his most fearsome assets, the Parasite Unit were given high-priority missions that the average XOF soldier couldn't handle, given their supernatural abilities, especially their inhuman resilience. Venom Snake first encountered them in Afghanistan and later in Central Africa. The Parasite Unit wore technologically advanced suits that could be used as camouflage to appear as a member of a different organization. They received their powers from a species of parasite discovered by Code Talker. It destroyed most of their cognitive functions, leaving them to effectively become zombies both physically and mentally. Despite this, however, they did have a limited capacity for speech. This was demonstrated by their first encounter with Venom Snake in Afghanistan, where they were heard yelling "Snake" in a rasped tone. Miller also implied that they may have spared him and handed him over to the 40th Army by accident. The parasites that granted them their abilities primarily resided over their skin, maximizing their physical capabilities, including having them easily catching up with a moving vehicle and/or horse just by sprinting, moving at such a speed that it appeared as if they were teleporting, being capable of sustaining significant damage as well as surviving a high landing without injury, and having powerful enough leaps to disappear into the sky when retreating. Members of the Parasite Unit normally operated in groups of four, in which three variant types had existed based on their capabilities and specialties. Their combat prowess and lethality was such that even ordinarily highly-secure places could afford to maintain relatively little actual manpower in the area simply due to the Skulls' presence, as implied by Ocelot in Lufwa Valley, where he noted the facility, despite their level of security, had the path seemingly being deserted instead of having at least one patrol operating. In addition, the eyes of the Parasite Unit were shown at times to shine green in dimly-lit areas, implying that they were able to see in the dark. Solid Snake : "''We can tell other people about - having faith. What we had faith in. What we found important enough to fight for. It's not whether you were right or wrong, but how much faith you were willing to have, that decides the future." : ―Solid Snake Solid Snake, real name David, also known as Old Snake, and briefly known as Iroquois Pliskin, or simply Snake, was a former spy, special operations soldier, and mercenary. Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages, he was known as "the Man Who Makes the Impossible Possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. A product of the Les Enfants Terribles project, Snake was a clone of world renowned soldier Big Boss, along with his brothers Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in the mid 1990s while it was commanded by Big Boss. Repeatedly tasked with disarming and destroying the latest incarnation of Metal Gear, a bipedal nuclear weapon-armed tank, Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe, becoming a famed war hero. Following the Shadow Moses Incident and subsequent smear campaign by the Patriots, the secret organization behind American politics, Snake was labeled a terrorist. He faked his own death in the Manhattan Tanker Incident, though he re-emerged years later to assist Raiden in the Big Shell Incident. During this time, his body entered a state of accelerated aging, due to intentional genetic changes made during the cloning process, causing his health to decline. In 2014, Snake performed his final mission, during which he defeated Liquid Ocelot and destroyed the Patriots. After one last encounter with Big Boss, Snake chose to live his remaining days in peace. Roy Campbell Roy Campbell was a former U.S. Army colonel in command of special forces group FOXHOUND, who later worked for an advisory body under the UN Security Council to monitor PMCactivities. Campbell was a close friend of Solid Snake, and the biological father of Meryl Silverburgh. During his youth, Roy Campbell was a loyal soldier. He was, however, hesitant in regards to combat. He once asked Naked Snake about whether it was all right to be afraid in battle, although he misinterpreted Snake's answer about how fear when used appropriately will aid a soldier in battle to mean that its all right to have a little cowardice on the battlefield. He also didn't appreciate it when higher-ups within the United States Government hid information from him for political reasons. He also had some fascination with girls, and was willing to give dating advice to his soldiers, although several times, he misinterpreted the soldier's questions regarding aspects of the battlefield for wanting advice on dating. He was shown to be a skilled strategist, having come up with some of the strategies in the resistance, as well as leading it when Snake was captured until he and the other soldiers rescued Snake during the San Hieronymo Incident. Meryl Silverburgh Meryl Silverburgh was the commanding officer of Rat Patrol Team 01 of the CID. Prior to her inauguration as commander, Meryl was a well-known career soldier due to her involvement in the Shadow Moses Incident, where she worked alongside legendary mercenary Solid Snake. It was initially thought that she was the niece of former FOXHOUND commander Roy Campbell. However, it was later discovered that Meryl was actually his biological daughter. Mei Ling Mei Ling (美玲, Pinyin: Měi Líng) was a Chinese-American data analyst who served on Solid Snake's radio support team during the Shadow Moses Incident. Afterwards, she joined Philanthropy, an anti-Metal Gear organization, and assisted Snake in secret by providing stolen military equipment. Years later, Mei Ling became Captain of the museum-turned-training vessel USS Missouri, commanding it in battle at the time of the Guns of the Patriots Incident. Naomi Hunter : "Living is a link to the future. That's how all life works. Loving each other, teaching each other...that's how we can change the world." : ―Naomi Hunter Dr. Naomi Hunter was a geneticist who specialized in nanotechnology-based gene therapy. As medical chief of FOXHOUND, she was part of the support crew assembled to assist Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident. Hal Emmerich Dr. Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich was the chief engineer of Metal Gear REX. He became a close friend of Solid Snake after Snake rescued him during the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005. Later that year, he and Snake founded the anti-Metal Gear NGO Philanthropy. Following the Guns of the Patriots Incident, he became the adoptive father of Sunny. A devoted fan of anime, Hal's chosen nickname was derived from the Japanese animation convention Otakon. Emma Emmerich Emma Emmerich-Danziger, otherwise known as E.E'.', was the stepsister of Hal "Otacon" Emmerich and the engineer of the AI system of Arsenal Gear. Although Emma wore glasses, she never actually needed them, as she did so in imitation of her brother. Feeling as though her beloved brother had abandoned her in her youth, Emma grew up resentful of Otacon, and desired some form of revenge. She decided to do this by beating him at his own game, in this case, his aptitude for computer technology, and willingly joined the Arsenal Gear project to work as an AI developer. When accused of being a criminal by Otacon, she retorted that he was the same, having illegally modified their shared Internet account, sometime prior to the Big Shell Incident, as an example of his hacking activities. She also claimed that science was to be used for accomplishing one's own dreams, in response to Otacon's view that science should benefit the world. However, Snake, when hearing this comment from Emma, also stated that was the "line that scientists were never meant to cross," and felt she was speaking with her mind, rather than her heart. Sunny Emmerich Sunny Emmerich was the daughter of Olga Gurlukovich, the adopted daughter of Dr. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, and a child prodigy in computer programming. Besides programming, she was also skilled at developing machines, having assisted in the design of the Metal Gear Mk. II for Solid Snake's use. Sunny later created a Mach 23 speed aircraft later used by Raiden. When she started working at Solis, Sunny's vision of the future of space travel helped her garner leadership qualities that made her an important player in the designing of prototype aircraft. However, she also held Otacon's views that science would end up being used for war, when she saw Armstrong piloting Metal Gear EXCELSUS. Raiden : "I'll pick my own name...and my own life...I'll find something worth passing on." : ―Raiden Raiden (雷電?), real name Jack, also known as Jack the Ripper, White Devil, and Snake, was a Liberian-American mercenary and former special forces soldier. Previously a child soldier under Solidus Snake, Raiden was later selected by the Patriots to test the S3 Plan at the Big Shell, as a new recruit to the reformed FOXHOUND unit. He later worked alongside the Paradise Lost Army in their anti-Patriot activities, but was captured and forced to undergo heavy cybernetic experimentation. After successfully escaping, Raiden went on to assist Solid Snake during the Guns of the Patriots Incident. After that incident has ended, he had a normal life until he returned to military to support his family. So he continued to save people in need during the World Marshal Incident. Wilhelm Voigt Wilhelm 'Doktor' Voigt was a German scientist hired as an adviser by the PMSC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. in 2018. Doktor was a very skilled pilot, as evidenced during the raid on World Marshal, Inc., where he dodged one of the pursuing MQ-320s and retrieved Raiden when he was falling from the UAV that he destroyed. He also had a bit of a jokester attitude towards him, as he once considered that, had he supplied himself with full body transferral cyborg surgery, he'd make himself like a female cyborg just to get a rise out of his coworkers. Similarly, when Raiden proceeded to jump out of the chopper to hijack one of the pursuing MQ-320s, Doktor jokingly told Raiden to "have a nice flight," causing Raiden to reference sardonically the stereotype of Germans being humorless. Liquid Snake : "We're losing our place in a world that no longer needs us. A world that now spurns our very existence. You should know that as well as I do. After I launch this weapon and get our billion dollars, we'll be able to bring chaos and honor back to this world gone soft." : ―Liquid Snake Liquid Snake, real name Eli, also known as White Mamba(Kikongo: "Nyoka ya Mpembe"), McDonell/Master Miller, or simply Liquid, was the leader of FOXHOUND during the Shadow Moses Incident. He was cloned from Big Boss's DNA as part of the Les Enfants Terribles project, along with his brothers Solid Snake and Solidus Snake. Liquid was led to believe that he had been created in order to express Big Boss's recessive genetic traits, and as such, was "inferior" to Solid Snake who supposedly had received Big Boss's dominant genes. Liquid therefore held a strong resentment towards Solid and wished to defeat him in combat, reclaiming what he felt was his birthright, and thus proving his superiority. Possessing an IQ of 180, Liquid spoke seven languages fluently, including English, Spanish, French, Malay, Arabic and Kikongo. His main language, English, was also spoken with an English accent of the Received Pronunciation dialect during adulthood, and a Central London dialect during his childhood. He was almost an exact double of Solid Snake in terms of appearance, with the only distinguishable feature being his darker skin tone and fair hair color. He also had a tattoo on his left arm, which resembled the Rod of Asclepius, but with a sword in its place and with the words "Temptation Revelation." FOXHOUND High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND was a small, formidable elite black ops unit of the United States Army that was established by the "Legendary Soldier" Big Boss. It was later changed in its purpose and commandeered by Liquid Snake, who filled it with his own mercenaries. Decoy Octopus Decoy Octopus was a member of FOXHOUND that specialized in impersonation. His disguises were so thorough, that he would even inject the blood of those he impersonated into his own body. Along with the rest of his unit, he went rogue during the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005. Described as a "master of disguise," Decoy Octopus would alter his appearance and voice to perfectly match that of the subject he was impersonating, going as far as to take their blood into his body. In his normal appearance, he lacked ears and possessed a flattened nose. According to Revolver Ocelot, Octopus was among the older members of FOXHOUND under Liquid Snake's command. Psycho Mantis : "From the moment we're thrown into this world, we're fated to bring each other nothing but pain and misery." : ―Psycho Mantis Psycho Mantis was a psychic member of FOXHOUND, who participated in the armed takeover of Shadow Moses Island in 2005. He wore a special gas mask to help prevent people's thoughts from "forcing their way into his mind." In 1984, Mantis primarily found himself attracted to those who harbored negative feelings, thus accompanying the "Man on Fire" in his pursuit of vengeance. He would later work as a child soldier for XOF under the code name Tretij Rebenok(Russian for "Third Child"), until finally defecting from the organization after allying himself with a young Liquid Snake. Vulcan Raven : "Ravens aren't scavengers like most people think. They're simply returning to the natural world that, which is no longer needed. Sometimes they even attack wounded foxes." : ―Vulcan Raven prior to fighting Solid Snake in the warehouse Vulcan Raven was a member of FOXHOUND who participated in the unit's revolt on Shadow Moses Island in 2005. He was a shaman and was raised in the cold state of Alaska. Following the destruction of Outer Heaven, Raven, on the recommendations of Revolver Ocelot, joined FOXHOUND himself, becoming the unit's heavy weapons/explosive ordnance specialist. During his FOXHOUND years, he excelled at using a portable modification of the M61A1 20mm multi-barreled autocannon, the origin of his codename, which is widely used on American military tactical aircraft, such as the F-16. Sniper Wolf Sniper Wolf was one of the renegade members of FOXHOUND who participated in the 2005 revolt on Shadow Moses Island, along with the Next-Generation Special Forces. She was a Kurdish sharpshooter who had a great love for wolves and dogs. Sniper Wolf was a highly skilled sharpshooter, capable of waiting for her targets for days, even weeks, without eating or moving. She typically formed an emotional connection with her targets before killing them. Her favored weapon, was the Heckler & Koch PSG1, and she used mercury bullets to poison the victims. She was addicted to diazepam, a drug that relieves anxiety and stops muscle spasms, which she used to enhance her accuracy. She didn't kill for sport, and she did not like harming women and children. Solidus Snake : "I want my memory, my existence to remain. Unlike an intron of history... I will be remembered as an exon. That will be my legacy, my mark in history. But the Patriots would deny us even that. I will triumph over the Patriots and liberate us all. And we will become-- the "Sons of Liberty"!" : ―Solidus Snake Solidus Snake, real name George Sears, and also known as King, or simply Solidus, was the 43rd President of the United States, and a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project, making him the third "Son of Big Boss." After secretly instigating the events on Shadow Moses Island, he became directly involved in the Big Shell Incident. Dead Cell Dead Cell was a former special forces unit specialized in counter-terrorism operations that was established by U.S. President George Sears. Although the unit was officially a part of the U.S. Navy, the group answered directly to the President. Fatman : "Laugh, and grow fat!" : ―Fatman Fatman was a member of Dead Cell and a highly trained expert in bomb making. Along with Vamp and Fortune, he was one of the three remaining members of Dead Cell who participated in the armed takeover of the Big Shell offshore cleanup facility in 2009. Fatman was named after the atomic bomb used to destroy Nagasaki in World War II. Fatman was highly intelligent, though he was lacking in common sense. His intelligence was best highlighted by his creating an atomic bomb at age 10 just from a guidebook, as well as his graduating among the top of the class from NAVESCO at Indian Head, which Stillman commented had a lot of people dropping out due to the courses being "hellish." In addition, he also had traits of a psychopath, taking joy in destruction, laughing maniacally on random occasions as well as being quick to anger. He took pride in some of his more heinous actions, proclaiming that he was both "the greatest humanity has to offer and the lowest," the latter part having a hint of a thrill when saying it. It is implied that most of his behavior stemmed from his parents' neglect, as well as being shunned by his peers in high school. Fortune Fortune, real name Helena Dolph Jackson, was a leading member of the Navy SEALs anti-terrorist unit Dead Cell. Her codename referred to her seemingly supernatural ability to cause incoming bullets to pass around her and to render nearby explosives inert. She was also known as "Lady Luck" and earned the title of "Queen" among her Dead Cell comrades. She was often armed with a man-portable rail gun during combat. Fortune herself claimed that her luck on the battlefield was at the cost of tragedy in her personal life. As a result of the traumatic events of her life since the Tanker Incident, she had nothing left to live for but revenge against both Solid Snake and the Patriots, for the perceived murder of her father Scott Dolph, and for the ruining of Dead Cell, respectively. She also desired death, believing it could put away her misery. By the end of the Big Shell Incident, Fortune, feeling no one can kill her anyway, developed the nihilistic view that she might as well kill everyone she found. Vamp : "That blood sucking freak? That was Vamp. He's Romanian, a wizard with knives as you saw." "The way he moved -- didn't seem human." : ―Iroquois Pliskin and Raiden Vamp was an ex-member of Dead Cell with vampire-like attributes, including a taste for blood, the ability to run across or stand on the surface of water or vertical walls, superhuman speed and agility, and the ability to shrug off and rapidly heal from the most extreme and fatal wounds. Besides his seemingly superhuman abilities, he was also an expert with knives and close quarters combat. Liquid Ocelot : "America will descend into chaos. It'll be the Wild West all over again. No law, no order. Fire will spread across the world. The people will fight... And through battle they will know the fullness of life. At last... Our father's will... His Outer Heaven... Is complete." : ―Liquid Ocelot Liquid Ocelot, often referred to as simply Liquid, was Liquid Snake's doppelgänger and Solid Snake's final nemesis. In 2014, he amassed a mercenary army to lead an insurrection against the Patriots. As the manifestation of Liquid Snake's persona, Liquid Ocelot displayed the characteristic behavior of the former FOXHOUND squad leader. He adopted familiar speech patterns, body language and gestures, often clenching his right hand, a habit of Liquid Snake's. He was also a skilled practitioner of CQC, claiming to have "the upper hand" when compared to his "brother" Solid Snake. He was also depicted as having great endurance despite his age, as evidenced by his final battle with Solid Snake, as well as his resistance towards being electrocuted as he tortured Solid Snake using Snake's very own Stun Knife during the incident in Eastern Europe. Upon learning the full truth behind his and his "brother's" inception, Liquid Ocelot declared acceptance of his state as an individual who is free to make his own decisions, beyond the ideals of what the original Patriots had projected for the "Les Enfants Terribles" project. He used this reasoning as his justification for his seizing control over the SOP system. Beauty and the Beast Unit The Beauty and the Beast Unit, also known as the Beauty and the Beast Corps (BB Corps or B&B Corps), were a group of female soldiers. All four members were given special suits to turn them into incredible combatants, after each had suffered from intense Post Traumatic Stress Disorder caused by the horrors of war. Their usage of former FOXHOUND codenames, and their directive to hunt down Solid Snake, led to them being informally referred to as the SNAKEHOUND Unit. Screaming Mantis Screaming Mantis was the leader and psychological warfare specialist of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. She, along with the other members, suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, alongside emotional instability as well as experiencing uncontrollable emotional fits. In her case, she frequently had uncontrollable urges to scream. Because of her traumatic past, Screaming Mantis frequently had an uncontrollable urge to scream. She also has a tendency to laugh insanely during battle, although obviously not to the same extent as Laughing Octopus. In addition, because she was partially fused with nanomachines containing portions of Psycho Mantis' psyche, which also included Mantis' memories, she also interacted with Solid Snake as if she had encountered him before. Laughing Octopus Laughing Octopus, also known as The Devil's Child, and twice informally referred to as Tentacles, was the stealth expert of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. She suffered from a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder due to traumatic events in her childhood. Like all the members of the BB Corps, she was mentally unstable and prone to outbursts and mood swings. In Laughing Octopus' case, she was prone to outbursts of manic laughter. She was equipped with an advanced OctoCamo suit, along with a number of mechanical appendages that served a variety of purposes. The trauma she had suffered as a child made Laughing Octopus irrevocably insane. Her insanity manifested itself in fits of loud, manic, unnerving laughter, especially in the midst of battle. Unlike the other BB Corps members, Laughing Octopus wore no armor. Instead, she wore a stealth suit that was able to mimic the color and texture of any background she stood against, very similar to the ability of Snake's OctoCamo suit to do the same. Indeed, the suit drew on the same DARPA technology used in Snake's OctoCamo suit. Raging Raven Raging Raven was the aerial attack and demolitions expert of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. She, along with the other members, suffered from severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, along with emotional instability and uncontrollable emotional fits. In Raven's case, she felt unquenchable rage. Because of her traumatic past, she constantly felt seething, uncontrollable rage. When losing against Snake, however, she also felt remorse and fear for what she had done. Crying Wolf Crying Wolf was the scout and sniper of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. Her speed as a quadruped and extremely tough shell made up the brute force of the unit. Wolf, along with the other members, suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, expressing extreme sorrow in battle through her eternal crying. The extreme trauma she had suffered in her early life made her irrevocably insane. Her insanity manifested itself in her constantly crying, sobbing loudly even in the midst of battle. She also sometimes hallucinated the presence of a wolf nearby. Due to these hallucinations, she would often bay loudly like a wolf. Unlike her fellow BB corps. members, Crying Wolf's insanity did not deal with torture, either directly (Raging Raven and Laughing Octopus) or from witnessing it (Screaming Mantis). Desperado Enforcement LLC. Desperado Enforcement LLC., also known as DESPERADO Enterprises, was an American PMC composed of cyborg soldiers based in Delaware that was involved in several incidents in 2018. Although claiming themselves to be a PMC, Desperado, just as its name implies, frequently gave aid to terrorists and international criminals. Sundowner : "Like I said, kids are cruel, Jack. And I'm very in touch with my inner child." : ―Sundowner Sundowner was a cyborg mercenary who served as the de facto leader of the PMSC Desperado Enforcement LLC. during their activities in 2018, as well as a member of the Winds of Destruction, alongside Mistral and Monsoon. His name was derived from the wind condition that occurs in Southern California. Donning a specialized custom cyborg body, the immense Sundowner wielded two high-frequency machetes known as 'Bloodlust.' In addition, the two machetes could also be merged into a scissors-like contraption to cause further damage to the enemy. His cyborg serial number was 978-AZQEE. Mistral : "I lost my whole family, everything... But I butchered those fuckers. My family's killers. That's when I realized... I am a killer too. And a good one at that." : ―Mistral Mistral was a female cyborg mercenary and a member of Desperado Enforcement LLC. Mistral was one of the Winds of Destruction, alongside Sundowner and Monsoon. Her code-name is derived from the dry northern winds that blow from the Alps to the Mediterranean. Mistral used multiple copies of her main weapon called 'L'Étranger' (French for "Stranger") in whip and rod configurations and could easily rebuild a new one at ease. Outside of combat operations, she wore a black and violet coat with pauldrons, which she removed in a suggestive manner before engaging her opponent. Mistral's serial number was 977-AZQEE. Monsoon : "You can't fight nature, Jack... Wind blows, rain falls, and the strong prey upon the weak." : ―Monsoon Monsoon (季節風) was a Cyborg Ninja and a member of Desperado Enforcement LLC. He was one of the Winds of Destruction alongside Sundowner and Mistral, and was named after the seasonal wind systems that occur in West Africa and Asia-Australia. Monsoon was capable of magnetically dislocating his entire body to attack from a distance, and wielded Sai weapons called "Dystopia", which were enhanced via magnetic fields. He also seemed to believe that the point of humans was to fight, be consumed with greed and kill, which was based on his childhood in Cambodia. His serial number was 976-AZQEE. He was fluent in Khmer, Chinese, and English. Unlike the other Winds of Destruction, he wasn't a former member of any military or paramilitary organizations prior to enlisting with the group. Instead, he was a former gang member. Jetstream Sam : "We've both heard enough speeches about higher causes by now. History will decide who's right. End of story." : ―Sam to Raiden Samuel Rodrigues was a cyborg involved with the Desperado PMC group who fought against Raiden during the events of 2018. He was a master swordsman of the "Rodrigues New Shadow School" technique, which had derived from the "Yagyu Shinkage-ryu (Yagyu New Shadow School)" of Japan. His codename was Minuano, named after the cool Southern Brazilian wind, and was also nicknamed "Jetstream Sam." Sam's serial number was 977-AZQEE. Steven Armstrong : "I'm using war as a business to get elected... so I can end war as a business! In my new America, people will die and kill for what they BELIEVE! Not for money. Not for oil! Not for what they're told is right. Every man will be free to fight his own wars!" : ―Steven Armstrong Steven Armstrong was a United States Senator representing the U.S. state of Colorado, as well as a candidate for the 2020 United States Presidential Election. He was also the benefactor for World Marshal Inc., its de facto CEO, and its most powerful warrior.